In enterprise environments, data is often represented using business objects. A business object is an abstracted entity that may include a set of instance variables (also known as properties or attributes) and associations with other business objects. Business objects may correspond to coarse-grained concepts around which a business organizes. For example, a retailer may employ various types of business objects to represent products, vendors, customer orders, promotions, and so on.